Beginnings, Part 1 Story's Beginning
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Meet the triplets Sonic, Sonia and Manic as they discover their roots and start the adventure of their lives!


Sonic Underground: Episode 01 Beginnings, Part 1 "Story's Beginning" (Originally called "Story's Beginning") by: Shayne Thames based on the episode "Get Back to the Beginning" by DiC Animation ("Beginnings" here in the US) Sonic and related characters ©1998 Sega Enterprises, Ltd. 

NOTE: I am updating this story because this was originally written a week BEFORE the American release of "Sonic Underground" And now I am updating it to fit in with the American counterpart. (I had based this story according to scripts from "Sonic Le Rebelle" translated from french to english. _________________________________________________________ 

There once existed a time where Robotropolis was a great city, but it was not known as Robotropolis, but as Mobotropolis. But just after I gave birth to triplet children, the terrible Dr. Ivo Robotnik used his genius technology to change our world into a place of horror. He left the wealthy Aristocrats to pay for his built factories, while many who could not pay were robotisized and became his slaves. The royal family was exiled, with a price put on us to any who will turn us in. One fateful day was when I had an encounter with the Oracle of Dephius. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of the story. _________________________________________________________ 

"Queen Aleena, there will be a day when you and your children will form the Council of Four and finally berid of Robotnik's evil teriny once and for all. But there will be a hard price to pay in return for this, your magesty." the Oracle told me. In order to fulfill the prophecy, I had to make the hardest decision of my life. I had to abandon my children and seperate them until only time could tell. 

There was a knock on the door to the mansion that Lady Windimere lived in. The kind aristocrat answered the door, only to to find a basket sitting on her doorstep. Sitting in the basket was a liitle baby girl. "Oh!" Windimere breathed. She never had a child of her own, and she realized this child must be special. She picked up the basket and took the girl inside. 

Jules the Hedgehog went to answer the door. The night was growing stormy, and he wondered who could it be at this time of night. He answered the door, only to find the last person he thought he ever see.  
"Aleena! My goodness, what are you DOING here? If Robotnik finds you-" Jules exclaimed. "I know, but it's a matter of great urgency. Jules, I need you take care of Sonic for me. I'm being forced to seperate the children for their own safety. If I don't-" "Shhh, Aleena. It's okay. Here, let me take him..." Jules took Sonic from my arms and held him close. Jules and I were seperated a long time ago when Robotnik took over. I decided to let Jules take care of at LEAST one of his own. I have him a big hug and kissed Sonic forehead and Jules' cheek. I quickly dissappeared into the night. 

The theif watched as the figure knocked on the door, leave the basket, and left. Thinking there was something valuable for the Guild leader in it, the thief ran up and stole the basket from the doorstep. Upon dissappearance, a woman stepped out, suprised. "Eh?" No one was there! The thief placed the basket before the leader, Farrell. Farrell inspected the basket and pulled away the blanket, to find a baby boy in there. Now Farrell had a soft heart for children and was more than happy to take the child in. The child grasped Farrell's thick finger with his tiny hand and cooed. 

"Have you learned your lessons, Manic?" Farrell asked, walking up to the five-year old boy. The boy looked up and stopped beating his drumsticks for a moment. "Yup," he said simpily. "And so?" Farrell asked. Manic looked at his watch he stole. "Oh gosh! Look at the time!" Manic got up and walked past Farrell. Farrell walked on then relized something. He patted his pockets. "Oh gosh, where's my wallet?" Farrell asked. Manic walked up to Farrell and shows the stolen wallet. "Well done, lit'l guy! You're a good student I must admit... and to reward you, I'll give you....." Farrell looked around. "...but what did I do with..." Farrell was inturped by the beating of Manic playin with the drumsticks. "These drumsticks are super cool! Thanks Farrell!" Manic said, leaping into Farrell's arms. Farrell hugged him. "Nothing is too great for my little king." 

Lady Windimere looked up at the fence wall and gasped. "Oh Sonia! Get off of there!" she told the five-year old girl. "Yes mam," she said, and jumped off. She ran up to Lady Windimere and the both walked inside. Once there, Sonia sat down at the grand piano and began her practicing. Windimere smiled as Sonia played exellently. "You have done very well, Sonia," she said when Sonia was finished. "Can I play outside now?" Sonia asked. "Of course, Angel. Go ahead." Windimere said. Sonia did a flip and spinned off. Windimere shook her head and sighed. 

"Sonic! Bath time!" Jules called out. A blue blur ran out of the door. "No bath! No bath!" Five-year old Sonic cried. Jules marched into the room Sonic was in. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I already told no running in the house!" Jules scolded. "Yes run! No bath!" Sonic defied. "That's a shame. I'll have to eat the dozen chilidogs all by myself." Jules said. Sonic stopped. "Bath time!" 

Jules placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sonic, listen to me. Run as fast as you can to Uncle Chuck's house. Go! And don't look back!" "Alone? Why not both of us?" Sonic asked, scared. "Something else is waiting for me. Know what I want? I want you to run like you've never ran before." Jules said. "Really? You want me to run??" Sonic asked, suprised. "I just asked you to...let me see. I love you with all my heart. Now run, Sonic! Time is growing short!" Sonic ran out. A moment later, a SWATbot crashed down the door. "You're under arrest," the SWATbot said. 

Meanwhile, Sonic looked back at his house. It was on fire! He gasped and ran back, only to see his dad carried off by SWATbot. "Oh NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled, crying. "Sonic," a voice called. Sonic looked back. His Uncle Chuck stood there, looking at Sonic. Sonic ran into his arms and cried. "Uncle Chuck!" "Shhh....it's okay Sonie-Boy. It's all over now." Chuck comforted his nephew. 

Sir Charles glanced at his 15-year old nephew, who was practicing on his guitar. "You have to go VERY FAST to cross that screen protector of Robotnik's!" Uncle Chuck told Sonic. "No problemo, Uncle Chuck...FAST is too sloowww for me!" Sonic said. "No argument there! Heheh.. but don't for good to not let Robotnik see you! Not for ANY reason!" Chuck warned. "But what's the deal? Why take so many precautions?" Sonic asked. "Because if he knows who's taking down his robot factories, he'll be constantly after you!" Uncle Chuck looked at his watch. "Wow...it's time... we'll have to be juiging..." "Um..not 'juiging'...Juicin'..Unc," Sonic corrected. "Okay, well, be careful. Good luck Sonic!" Sonic ran out of the Hideout. 

Dr. Robotnik looked at the screen which showed the factory. "Screen protectors?" he asked the tech bot. "Screen ready and waiting, sir." the tech bot said. "Well, activate...if the rebels use their secret weapon, they will have a suprise." The robot hit a button and the shields raised. 

Sonic stood staring at the screens, He had his uncle on his communicator. "No one is forcing you to do this, Sonic." Uncle Chuck said. "That's out of the question. If I don't make it through the screens, Robotnik will use it for all his factories. Don't try to stop me now. I have to go. See ya later, Unc." Sonic took off towards the screens. 

"Are we ready?" Robotnik asked. "Sir, radars detected a fast incoming object!" the tech bot said. "Scanners?" Robotnik asked. "Impossible to use for such a fast object," the tech bot said. "Arrr!!!! I must see it!" Robotnik growled. 

Outside, Sonic was pushing it to the limit to achieve the speed he needs. "Arg........I'm not fast enough yet!" he cried. "You're close! Give it all that you have!" Uncle Chuck said on the communicator. "Nothing will stop me! Only a bit more...." Sonic burst through the screen. "Yahoo!!" Sonic then proceeded to lay the canasters throughout the factory. 

"My protection screen has been penitrated! There's nothing that fast that exists!" Robotnik cried. The building started rumbling and alarms sounded. "What is this?!?!?!" Robotnik looked on the screen. "Curses! The factory just blew up! Take-" The techbot slammed into Robotnik. "Idiot! Get off of me!" "Sir...secret weapon analysis finished." the techbot said. Robotnik calmed down. "Excellent! I'm listening!" "The reports show the subject is blue." "BLUE?! That's all?!" "Yes sir." 

Uncle Chuck held Sonic's hand as Soic laid there, almost deathly still. He was totaly weak and exhausted from the mission, and he needed medical attention, and soon. "You gave it your best, Sonie. Robotnik won't be doing this again. I'll try to find you a doctor. Be quiet in my absence, okay?" Sonic barely even responded. Uncle Chuck wiped away a tear as he walked off. Suddenly the Oracle appeared by Sonic's bedside. Sonic looked up. "Whazz goin on?" he moaned. "The time has come, Sonic..." the Oracle began. "Yea, sure. Right..." Sonic moaned, covering his head with the pillow. "Sonic, your destiny is knocking at the door!" the Oracle said. "Tell him to wait outside..I'm not feeling good..." he moaned again. "Easy to cure," the Oracle said, and pointed a finger at Sonic. Sonic started glowing and he leaped in the air. "Awake and ready to juice to Robotropolis!!!!! And-AGH!!!!" Sonic fell again, the glow fading. "Ugh....hey! I'm better?! How did you do that?! And what the heck are you?!" "I am the Oracle of Delphius," he said. "The what of where...?! Oh....... okay okay.......I must be dreaming!" The Oracle made a table and a plate of Chilidogs appear. "Yeaaah!!! That's my kind of a way past cool dream!!!" he exclaimed and started eating. "Now that I have your attention...it's time you learned of your true identity, Prince Sonic." Sonic swallowed. Hard. "PRINCE?! ME?!" "Yes, Prince Sonic, and you're not alone in your quest." "Yeah, I know! There's Unc and the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic said. "You also have a brother and sister." Sonic nearly choked. "Come again?" 

Back in Robotnik's headquaters, a wolf and a jackle approached the main room. "Come in, hunters..." Robotnik said. "Sir, thank you for hiring us. What can we do for your servace? What you want are our orders, Sir!" said the wolf, Sleet. "Tell us and we will listen." "What I want is for you to swear total loyalty to me." Robotnik said. "Certainly, we would be very pleased to do so, but we are independent!" Sleet said. "Yeah! We're working for the money!" the jackle, Dingo said. "SILENCE!!! Now, you will work for ME!" Robotnik said. "But we-" Robotnik pointed a laser at them. "As I said, we were gonna pledge our loyalty to you..." Sleet said. "Excellent," Robotnik said, putting the laser away. " I knew we would have an agreement." Robotnik pointed to the blue blur on the screen. "This is the secret weapon of the freedom fighters. That thing has been ruining my plan for more than a year now! I want it to be destroyed! Is that understood?" "Believe us! Whatever this thing is will be annihilated!" Sleet said. 

Back in Uncle Chuck's home: "S'cuse me, 'Orac'...wow, a brother and a sister...but where are they?!" Sonic asked. "Not too far...but to join them, you will need to sing the melody of your heart, young and pround hedgehog.." The oracle dissapeared. "Hey! Woah woah woah! Wait a minute! What's that? Maybe that's clear for you but not for me.....melody of my heart....what's that, exactly?" Sonic asked himself. His medallion started glowing. "Wha-my medal..?" Sonic glanced back at his guitar. ____________________________________________ There's something missing, something's not quite right. And I can feel it calling to me every night. A little voice inside, tells me someone is out there. And I must never give up, searching everywhere! 

Someday, we will be together Someday, life will be so much better. Someday, we will build a bond no one can break. Someday, no more dark clouds above. Someday, united in the light of love. Someday, the story will only end one way, We'll be together someday.  Someday, we will be together Someday, life will be so much better. Someday, we will build a bond no one can break. Someday, no more dark clouds above. Someday, united in the light of love. Someday, the story will only end one way, We'll be together someday. Someday Be together Someday... ________________ "What was that?" Manic asked, holding his glowing medalion. 

"What was that?" Sonia asked, holding her glowing medalion. 

"I can feel that they are close!" Sonic said. 

Back in Robotnik's HQ, Sleet was studying the video of the blue blur. "Freeze and enlarge image. How can something go so fast?" "It....it slowed down when it hit the red thingy," Dingo said. Sleet sighed. "Tell me, don't you know how to say at LEAST one intellegent thing sometimes? Enlarge to the contact point. Select image. Enlarge." An image of a hedgehog showed on the screen. "Aha! That's no robot!" Sleet said. "A HEDGEHOG?! That's a danged hedgehog!!!!!!" Robotnik shouted from behind. "Yes sir. Do you want us to-" "No, let me," Robotnik said. "But sir-" "LEAVE NOW!!!!!" he shouted at the hunters, and they immediately left. "Is it THEM?" Robotnik asked himself. "If it is....the prophecy..." Robotnik turned on a hologram video. 

The Oracle appeared Robotnik's bedside. "Robotnik, I annouce to you that the time of you tyrancy is going to end." "Uh?! Guards!" Robotnik called, reaching for his alarm. But the Oracle raised a finger and Robotnik froze in place. "Listen to what I have to say. One day, the queen Aleena will form the Council of Four with her three children. On that day, your tyrantcy will end for good." 

The hologram ended. " They're still here. Well then, I declare war against the rebels!!!!" Robotnik proclaimed. 

In town, the plucking of a guitar is heard. Sonic sat in a bar and was playing his guitar for the audence. They contunued applausing him for his great preformace. 

The music was heard by a boy thief of 15 years, who happened to be passing by town. "Ah! I've heard that tune somewhere before..." Manic said. "Tune? Where you hearing music from?" Farrell asked Manic. Manic handed his sack of stolen loot to Farrell. "Meet me back at the landmark." "Eh? Is everything alright?" Farrell asked. "Everything's fine! See ya later, Farrell!" Manic waved and ran off. 

"Oh goodness, Sonia...where are you taking us?" asked Barnabe, Sonia's boyfriend. The two were walking down the street. "Shut it, Barnabe. It must be a a bar of some kind...I heard some really great music..." the 15 year old said. "Oh, I'm full of ethusiasm," Barnabe said sarcasticly. "Oh! I know that melody!" Sonia said. "Melody? Wonder of wonders, you take me into the lower class area of town to let me listen to some imaginary music..." Barnabe complained. "What can possibly be better?" 

Manic walked onto the stage Sonic was playing his guitar on. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, setting up a set of drums. Sonia, had walked in. "I'd be greatful if I can join," she said, sitting down to a piano. Barnabe watched in horror as his girl started playing music...with a bunch of.... riff raffs! He didn't like the blue one especially. All three started playing the song Sonic had played just earlier. They had only heard it one time, but they played like old pros! It was amazing; the crowd clapped and cheered. Music was outlawed in this town, and a SWATbot busted through the tavern wall. People screamed and started running. Sonia ran up to Sonic and Manic. "Who are you two?" she asked. Manic was about but Sonic spoke first that suprised all three of them. "Brothers, why?" "Are you sure?!" Manic asked Sonic. "I can get you out of here. Meet me in the park in about 2 hours. I'll explain then!" Sonic grabbed their hands and ran with them out of the tavern, and past a dazed Barnabe. 

"Screen One, play sequence again, fix image, setting Queen Aleena's Children, Retina exploration." Robotnik commanded. "Data processing..." the computer said. Robotnik turned to Sleet. "Your seach has been helpful. Hopefully for you-" Robotnik started. "Retina exploration finished." the computer interupted. "Then?" Robotnik asked. "Confirmation similarity in the three subjects, probability 100%," the computer said. "That's them, then. Compare with all indexed citizens." "Only one similarity. Sonia: adopted daughter.....Lady Windimere." "Capture this girl and the Lady at the same time!" Robotnik ordered Sleet. 

Manic ran back to the spot he was gonna meet Farrell at. "Hey Farrell, where are you? Huh? Farrell?" Farrell was gone! 

"You are under arrest, citizen." a SWATbot droned as they busted into Lady Winimere's home and captured her. Sonia overheard the whole thing and ran out of her room to help Windimere. "Let me go, you dirty piece of scrap! Sonia! Run away! Run!" Windimere cried. Dingo spotted Sonia. "Oh! She looks so lovely to eat!" Dingo said, drooling. "Run!" Sonia told herself, running away from the SWATbots. "Stop Citizen. You are under arrest!" she could hear the SWATbots call out. 

The three met in the park as planned. "They captured my Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said. "We must go find Lady Windimere!" Sonia said. "And Farrell!" Manic said. "Then, it's settled. Let's go!" Sonic said, but they were immediately stopped by the appearence of the Oracle. "I regret, young and proud rebels, that it is too late," he said, showing them an image of Farrell, Lady Windimere, and Uncle Chuck all robotisized. They gasped and held each other close. "The time has come for you three to appeal to your medals." "I've always wondered why I always had mine," Sonia said. "Yea, and why I've never tried to take it off." Manic added. "Are you ready to start your mission?" the Oracle asked. "Mission? Which mission? We're here to stop Sputtnik," Sonic said. "To beat him, you must go on a mission for unity and discovery. You have really great powers." the Oracle said. "You sure?" Manic asked doubtfully. "Powers needed to take your quest to his end," The Oracle handed Sonic a map. "Follow this map and don't forget, you must learn to work together, because the destiny of Mobius is in your hands." The Oracle dissappeared. "Who was that guy?" Sonia asked. "We have a long journey ahead of us. Come on, I'll explain to you on the way," Sonic said. "I'm alone in the world now..." Sonia said quietly. Sonic put an arm around her. "I don't think you are..." Sonic said. _______________________________ Triplets born, the throne awaits, a seer warns of a deadly fate. Give up your children, seperate. Bide your time, lie in wait. Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! They made a vow their mother will be found! The children grow, and learn what's right. Leaders of the freedom fight! They seek their mother, she knows they do. Is it time, if she only knew! Will the phophecy come true? Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! They made a vow their mother will be found. Yeeea... They'll seach the land, to find the light To find their mother and they'll unite. To finally berid, of their blight. It will be! Wait and see! Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! They made a vow their mother will be found They made a vow They made a vow They made a vooow Yeea.  Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! "I long for my children, but I have to wait. To act too soon could seal their fate!" They made a vow their mother will be found! Sonic Underground! ________________ TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
